


The Velvetskynn™ Rabbit

by Gnomad



Category: Sex Toys (Anthropomorphic), Velveteen Rabbit - Margery Williams
Genre: An Intimate Look at the Sex Toy Pecking Order, Bad sex etiquette, Fleshlights Are Wise, Magical Realism, Other, Pastiche, Ruining Childhoods Since 2006, STDs, Sex Toy Angst, Sex Toys, Some sex toys have greatness thrust upon them and some sex toys just thrust, The Pastiche is Eating Itself, Vibrator Existential Crisis, Wands Both Magical and Hitachi, Weeping Velvetskynn Cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomad/pseuds/Gnomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief chronicle of one simple rabbit vibrator and his quest to provide the very best orgasms to his owner. A Velveteen Rabbit pastiche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Velvetskynn™ Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VallyLilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VallyLilly/gifts).



There once was a Velvetskynn™ Rogering Rabbit Vibrator, and in the beginning he was really quite splendid. He was long and firm, as a rabbit vibe should be, with a bulbous head and long ears that arced majestically from the shaft just below his rotating pearls. He was covered in a creamy pearlescent pink Velvetskynn™, and had a large ergonomic black base that controlled his 4 different vibrating speeds and gyration capabilities. On Christmas morning, when he sat peeking out of the Woman's stocking in his clear plastic cylindrical packaging, the effect was quite cheerful. There were other things in the stocking, such as a collection of sample packets of different hypoallergenic water-based lubricants and a box of Bertee's Every Flavour Dental Dams, but the Rabbit was clearly the big prize. 

The Woman exclaimed in laughter and disbelief when she spied the Rabbit standing proudly in his box, and for several hours he was the center of ribald conversation between the Woman and her evening's Companion. But then there were Friends and Family coming over for dinner and Rabbit and his stocking companions were hastily stuffed into the bedroom and forgotten.

_____

For a long time Rabbit lived in the large, flat plastic bin under the bed and no one thought much about him. He was a shy kind of vibrator, being neither as powerful as the plug-in vibes nor as specialized as the anal beads or g-spot stimulators. Some of the more expensive sex toys were mean to him and looked down on him for being a cutesy all-in-one. The modern glass dildos were naturally very superior, being made with elegant multicolored swirls and boasting an easy to clean nonporous surface. They often strutted about the box and undulated their inner swirls, pretending they were showpieces in an art gallery. The anal plug, who had made it through several seasons of butt wear, never tired of explaining why his satisfyingly hefty weight, hourglass base, and stimulating curves made him an excellent plug for long term use. Even the leather wrist cuffs, their inner material worn smooth from repeated twisting and tugging, enjoyed going on about safewords and the importance of sturdy anchor points during play. 

The Rabbit didn't know much about RACKs or flared bases; he was only a simple battery vibe who attempted to provide both clitoral and vaginal stimulation in one go. He thought his long bunny ears and confectionary color made him friendly and inviting to a user, but he understood that his supple but porous Velvetskynn™ was out of date with the times and not something to be mentioned much in modern circles. Even the Sqweel, who was used once and unable to give Herself an orgasm after a full 45 minutes of the rotating tongues pressed every which way, still put on airs and acted as though attempting to fulfil a lacking cunnilingus niche was worthy of praise in itself. Lying between all of them for hours on end made Rabbit feel quite antiquated and poorly designed. The only toy who was kind to him was the Fleshlight. 

_____

The Fleshlight lived in the plastic toy box longer than nearly any of the other toys. Fleshlight's black plastic case was scratched and dull from wear. His pale pink interior had taken on an aged grey tone from years of use and washing, and his anal opening no longer pressed closed tightly in the center of his sleeve as it had when he was new. Although the crusty Fleshlight spent much of his time in the toy box these days, he was wise in the face of the boastful modern toys. He had seen a long succession of bullet vibes sputter to stillness at critical moments and too many poorly shaped fantasy dildos cause screams of pain instead of pleasure. Fleshlight had seen enough to understand the mysteries of sex toy magic and knew those other sex toys would be nothing more than discarded bits of flotsam soon enough. 

One evening, when the Rabbit was lying alongside the Fleshlight, idly tickling his plastic casing with his ears, he asked the Fleshlight, "What is beloved?"

Fleshlight's anus puckered in thought and he didn't respond immediately.

"Does it mean having swirly ridges around you and a vibrating core?" Rabbit continued.

"Beloved isn't how you're made,' said Fleshlight finally. "It's a thing that happens to you. When you're loved by your owner for a long, long time, not just to play with, but really integrated into their masturbation routine, then you become Beloved."

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes," Fleshlight replied, understanding the importance of informed consent in any sexual situation. "When you're Beloved you don't mind being hurt."

"Does it happen all at once?" Rabbit asked. "Or bit by bit?"

"It happens over time," said the Fleshlight. "It takes a long time of consistent use. That's why it doesn't happen to those who break easily or have bumps in unwelcome places. Your colors begin to fade and sometimes you get a little crusty around the edges, but that's ok because once you're Beloved you can't be ugly, except to those who don't understand the power of your orgasms. 

"Are you Beloved?" asked Rabbit. His ears pulsed in embarrassment; the Fleshlight perhaps didn't want to discuss his own status. The Fleshlight's anus quivered in pleasure, however. 

"I am," he replied. 'The Woman's previous Partner made me Beloved. That was years ago when they first moved here. Her Partner used me every day while looking at his favorite pictures."

Rabbit twirled his shaft sadly. He longed to be Beloved and know what the magic was like, but he was afraid of becoming worn and slow. Couldn't he become Beloved without these uncomfortable things happening? 

_____

One evening, when the Woman was pleasuring herself before bed, she was startled by a loud pop and violent grinding sound coming from the toy between her legs. She yelped, threw off the covers, and watched the trails of acrid smoke that floated up from her Hitachi in horror as it stuttered to a halt. Gingerly unplugging it from the wall, she donned some pants and gave the poor, Beloved vibrator a final caress before taking it out to the trash. 

When the Woman returned to the bedroom, she sat on the bed and stared thoughtfully at her discarded e-reader, still frozen on the page where the rakish Sea Captain had started to plunder the Cabin Boy's private treasures. Sighing, for she really had been quite close to sailing away on her own jolly boat, the Woman slid the plastic toy box out from under the bed. She resumed her reading with a purple curved dildo in hand but quickly became frustrated with her inability to thrust the toy, rub her clit, and hold the e-reader at the same time. She reluctantly pulled the dildo out, tossed it on the nightstand for later cleaning, and rummaged through the box again to find an alternate. She hit her hand on the Rabbit and lifted it out of the box thoughtfully. Despite its gag gift origins, it was designed to do what she wanted. She popped the Rabbit's battery box open and replaced his batteries with a set of fresh ones from her nightstand. To her surprise, Rabbit's ears quivered strongly against her clit once she turned the intensity up and it was very satisfying to have something filling her while she played with her clit. The undulating shaft option was a pleasant bonus.

That night, and for many nights after, the Velvetskynn™ Rogering Rabbit slept in a place of pride in the top drawer of the night stand. 

_____

At first, Rabbit found the constant usage to be a bit uncomfortable. His motor wasn't used to running so frequently and he needed fresh batteries every week. His lowest speed shorted out one morning and his ears were starting to have a permanent curve where the Woman pressed him hard against her clit. And he missed, too, the times in the toy box where he'd lie around and talk with Fleshlight about becoming Beloved and the fastest ways to bring someone to orgasm. But soon he grew to love his time with the Woman, for she would moan and squeeze herself around him while he spun and buzzed and spun and buzzed inside her.  He didn't even mind the washing in the sink afterward and looked forward to being patted dry before nestling down in his new spot in the nightstand to sleep. 

And so time went on. Rabbit was very happy to be of use to the Woman and never even noticed how the constant washing would occasionally get water in his housing and cause corrosion on his wires. Or how the gears that controlled his spinning shaft were growing dull and beginning to clank against each other during some of their longer nights together. 

Spring came, and the Rabbit continued to spend many nights doing his best to bring the Woman to climax. Occasionally, when the Woman was so exhausted from her time with Rabbit she fell asleep quickly, he was left tangled in the sheets and duvet while the Woman slept. He was quite uncomfortably warm all wrapped up for hours, and by the time the Woman unearthed him the next morning he'd become dry and flaky. She too grumbled while he was taken to the sink and given a thorough scrub. 

He was not the only toy she used, of course. Some nights Rabbit would be joined by BendyBen the Anal Beads, and other nights the Woman would invite Companions over and they would use a few of the dildos and harnesses before Rabbit came out to play with them. 

Once, the Woman had brought the Rabbit out of the nightstand while she was fucking a Companion and the Companion had laughed at the site of him. 

"What on earth are you doing with a silly old rabbit vibe?" the Companion had asked, grabbing the vibrator from the Woman. "Isn't it a bit...Charlotte York for you?"

"Give me it!" the Woman said laughing on the bed. "You mustn't say that! I was dubious too at first, but it gives me the best orgasms! So funny but so effective!"

When the Rabbit heard that he was so happy, and so much pride stirred in his little electric motor that he almost popped his battery door. The sex toy magic that the Fleshlight spoke of had finally happened and he was Beloved. His rabbit ears, which were definitely curving hard to the left at this point, took on an extra bit of prideful perkiness and quick vibration, so that even the Woman's Companion noticed when she picked him up and flicked on his switch. 

"Hmm. That is a pretty pleasing pulse there; you're right."

_____

That summer, though Rabbit spent a great deal of wonderful time with the Woman, often times he wasn't required when her Companions came over. He still enjoyed listening to them, though he noted that sometimes the Woman's cries were not nearly so loud as when he was pleasuring her. 

One night, when the Woman was engaged with such a Companion, Rabbit was listening quite happily in the nightstand drawer when the Woman excused herself to the bathroom. Suddenly, his drawer opened and he was lifted out by the Woman's Companion. Rabbit was intrigued, for he was a male Companion and the Woman had always brought home other women. The Companion, too, seemed to be intrigued by the Rabbit. The Companion flicked on Rabbit's switch and he dutifully began to shake and spin while the man inspected him with great amusement. 

Rabbit glanced down at the Companion and was concerned by what he saw of the man's genitals. They looked nothing like the Rabbit! Instead of a pearly, swirly pink, the man's cock was a blotchy mauve at the root and a brighter, angrier red toward the glans. Where he should have been smooth, the man had funny wrinkles running down the shaft. And he had no ears! How on earth did he provide clitoral stimulation? Rabbit could see a bit of fluid leaking from the tip of the glans and he suddenly felt a bit ashamed. He didn't know cocks could provide their own lubricant. He relied solely on the Woman's fluids to ease his way. 

The Velvetskynn™ Rabbit was able to see even more of the Companion's cock when the man suddenly placed him against it. Here too texture was completely different! He wasn't silken and velvety at all. Still, the Rabbit must not have been completely inadequate, for the Companion moaned at the Rabbit's bunny ear vibrations. Their inspection of each other was cut short when the Woman came out of the bathroom and rejoined her Companion. 

"Oh!" she cried when she saw what the man was doing with Rabbit. "I didn't tell you that you could use that! I don't share my vibrators." 

"Sorry," he said, pulling the Rabbit away from him. "I was getting the condoms and it was just too tempting not to try." 

The Woman took Rabbit from the man, turned him off, and replaced him in the drawer. 

As the drawer closed again, Rabbit heard the man say, "It's ok. I'm pretty sure I can provide more pleasure than a mere toy." Rabbit's ears drooped as he thought about how different he was from a real cock. And judging by the Woman's cries that night, the Companion did indeed give her great pleasure. Rabbit lay still in the drawer for a long time after. 

_____

Weeks passed, and though the Woman seemed very satisfied with her encounter with the male Companion, Rabbit did not see him make an appearance in her bedroom again. This pleased Rabbit as he continued to spend his evenings satisfying the woman with his gyrations and twittering ears. His battery pack had corroded further, though, and the Woman had lost his battery door the last time she changed his batteries. His base and batteries were being held together with a very sticky silvery tape and it hurt Rabbit every time the Woman had to rip the tape off to change the batteries again. 

And then, one day, Rabbit began to notice a change in the Woman's vulva. 

A string of fluid filled bumps sprung up on her labia. The Woman seemed to find them painful to touch. Her body grew hot with fever and she spent a few days in bed tossing and turning in pain. Rabbit was placed in the drawer while the woman lay in bed fighting the illness. Finally, after a week or so, the Woman left the apartment and returned with a Friend.

"I can't believe it!" Rabbit heard the Friend exclaim. "Herpes! I can't believe that asshole gave you an STD."

"I know. The doctor gave me a prescription to help with the flare up. He said I should start feeling better in a week or so." Rabbit didn't know what prescriptions were, but he was pleased that there was something that would make the Woman feel better and want to have orgasms with him again. 

The Woman and her Friend came into the bedroom. The Friend started stripping the bed while the Woman opened the nightstand and pulled the toy box out from under the bed. 

"I don't think we used anything together," the Woman said as she looked through the sex toys. "Oh, except I did find him using my vibrator." She pulled Rabbit out from his place in the nightstand and held him up. 

" _That?_ " said the Friend. "Why, that's not even silicone; you can't clean that! Get rid of it now. There are some great washable rabbits these days if you like that style; we'll get you a new one." 

And so, with one last look from the Woman, the Velvetskynn™ Rabbit was put into a trashbag along with other toys that couldn't be sterilised and carried out to the bins behind the Woman's apartment. 

That night, the Woman had a new Rabbit to pleasure her. It was a splendid toy, 8 different speeds, waterproof, rechargeable, but the Woman was too excited to care very much about it. For while she was at the sex toy shop she met a funny, charming woman who asked her out the following night to a new dance club.

_____

And while the Woman was asleep, dreaming of dates to come, the Rabbit lay among the old takeaway boxes and discarded coffee grounds in the rubbish bin and was very lonely. The Woman had taken his batteries, for they had been brand new, and he was feeling very cold and drafty in his battery box as he lay there. The trash bag had been poorly tied and Rabbit's head could peek out the top to see around the big bin. It smelled of rotting food and mildew and Rabbit's gaze fell upon several discarded condoms lying on the floor of the bin. He felt a wave of sadness vibrate through him at the thought of sex, for he would never be able to pleasure the Woman again. He thought of the Fleshlight and all that he told him about pleasure. Of what use was it to bring someone such intense stimulation when it ended like this? And then, as he looked upon the flaccid, crumpled condoms, the Rabbit felt a drop of come--a real drop of crystalline come--rise up from inside of him and leak from his head and fall to the floor. 

And then a strange thing happened. From underneath a plastic bag in the darkest corner of the bin, an old, battered Hitachi Magic Wand rolled out and stopped in front of the Rabbit. As the Rabbit watched, the Wand rolled itself into the Rabbit's come and then rose up into the air until she was level with the Rabbit and his weeping cock.

"Rabbit," she said, "don't you know who I am?"

The Rabbit took a hard look at the Wand. Her plastic casing was warped and blackened from where its motor had once caught fire. She had lost a portion of her soft, foamy head and her neck had an unnatural curve to the left from where someone had pressed too hard on the head over time. He knew where he'd seen her before. 

"You are the Woman's old Hitachi," the Rabbit said, confused. "She threw you out when you died last year."

"Yes, the Woman and I spent many happy years together.  But then it was my time to go and help other toys achieve Beloved service, for I am also the fairy godmother of sex toys," he said. "I pulsate my Magic all through the sex shops of the city and watch over every toy that is bought and taken home. When they have performed their functions well and are tossed away I come to them and take them away to provide even greater pleasure to others."

"But I was providing pleasure before!" said the Rabbit.

"You were to the Woman," the Magic Wand said, "Because her particular anatomy fit very well with yours. Now you shall be pleasurable to every woman." 

And Magic Wand lifted itself up further and waved its lopsided head in a circular motion around the Rabbit. The Rabbit felt himself being lifted up from the trash bag and they floated out of the bin and until the Rabbit was set down onto the pavement of the alley below. 

As the Magic Wand continued twirling in circles in midair, the Rabbit felt a curious wave of sensation building in his battery pack. His shaft writhed and whirled as though someone had turned him on high. His motor buzzed and pulsed and his bunny ears twitched as waves of tingling sensations coursed through his body. 

After a long minute, the Rabbit came back to himself and found he was still on the ground staring up at the street lamp above him. The Magic Wand hovered above his head looking very smug.

"There. Run and play, little Rabbit!" the Magic Wand cried. "A whole city of pleasure awaits." 

The Rabbit looked down at himself for the first time and noticed he was no longer a straight pink shaft with rabbit ears. He stood like he had seen men do, and flexed and stretched his many new parts. 

"Here," the Wand said and pointed her electrical cord toward a discarded white towel lying atop the recycling bin. "You might want to put this around your waist before you leave." 

Rabbit did so and smiled at the Wand in thanks. Though it was night time, the city was still busy with weekend revellers laughing and sharing stories as they walked home. Rabbit headed to the street. His white horse waited for him at the mouth of the alley. He sat upon the  horse. 

"I'm on a horse," he said to himself in his new, smooth baritone. Two women approached him as he sat confidently upon his steed. 

Rabbit looked them up and down with his striking brown eyes. Then, he adjusted the towel at his waist, flexed his pectorals to emphasize his excellent muscle definition, put on a dazzling, lascivious smile, and said:

"Hello, ladies." 

_Fin_  


**Author's Note:**

> A few sentences are quoted almost directly from the Velveteen Rabbit because sometimes it seemed like Margery Williams really was thinking of sex toys when she wrote it. (I'm sure she'd like to rise from the grave solely to correct me on that point.)
> 
> Thank you very much to my betas for all their help and willingness to contribute terrible puns!


End file.
